injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lex Luthor (Vengeance: Men Among Us)
Lex Luthor is an evil genius and a major villain. Biography Vengeance (Main Universe) Criminal genius Lex Luthor hates his intellectual inferiors but loathes Superman mostof all. He can't stand that a muscle-bound alien garners more attention and adulation than a man of his stature. Vengeance (Men Among Us) Lex Luthor was the first victim of Batman's rise to power. He drugged the Dark Knight, convincing him that his wife Talia was the villain Bane. Killing her, Batman triggered a nuclear bomb that destroyed Gotham. Batman then returned to the prison where Lex Luthor was being interrogated by Superman. He then shoved an entire razor sharp batarang into his torso and carved him up to his neck, killing him. Vengeance: Men Among Us Lex Luthor appears in the interrogation room in the MPD (Metropolis Police Department) after nuking Gotham, where he was being interrogated by Superman. Superman tried to force Lex Luthor to tell him where he got the nuclear weapon, but this was then cut short when a grieving Batman broke into the interrogation room and confronted him. After taunting him about his plans to be bailed out and "topping" the destruction of Gotham in his next scheme while further insulting Batman multiple times, the Dark Knight murdered Lex Luthor, as Superman watches in horror. Lex Luthor shrieked with agony as Batman stabbed him in the chest and carved upwards to his neck. The main universe Lex Luthor appears after the Justice League discovers The Joker gave him a nuke to blow up Gotham. He is seen arming the bomb next to a statue of the city's founders in Gotham, much to the excitement of his world's Mercy Graves. After Mercy discovers Superman was flying to their location, Lex Luthor forcefully makes Mercy return to their van as he has a conversation with Superman and takes the bomb off standby. As he activates the bomb, multiple members of the Justice League quickly try to intercept him, only to teleport to the Regime Universe, pulling Luthor with them. Superman and Luthor are separated from the others who were teleported, namely Catwoman, Green Lantern, Aquaman, and Guy Gardner. Lex Luthor, enraged that his trigger failed to detonate the bomb, blames Superman for their displacement and attacks him. Superman manages to subdue him, just as Regime troops appear and attempt to apprehend the two. Superman uses a thunderclap and his ice breath to escape the troops, while Luthor sneaks away during the ensuing chaos. Lex Luthor tries to find the Injustice League of this universe by hijacking and killing the troops in a van and traveling to Metropolis, where he discovers that he is well known in the Regime world, exclaiming, "I can see that my own superiority precedes me!". Superman, having followed Lex Luthor from Metropolis, attempts to launch a surprise attack. Luthor becomes aware of Superman's presence beforehand, summons his power armor of this world, counters him, injuring Superman's leg. Because of this, Luthor defeats Superman and almost sprays him with Kryptonite Gas. Just as Luthor is about to "kill God" to destroy Superman, he spots Regime Hawkman and Yellow Lantern (Guy Gardner), deactivates his armor, and runs off. Luthor watches from afar as they arrest Superman and take him away. As Lex Luthor retires to his original plan, he finds himself approached at gunpoint by an altered Mercy Graves, now going by the name Merceen Graveson. Though he tries to persuade her that he is in fact, Lex Luthor, Merceen insists that Lex Luthor is dead, and that he is just another imposter. Outraged, Merceen attacks him, but is quickly subdued by him. Recognizing his fighting style, Merceen realizes he is Lex Luthor and embraces him. The two then travel to Stryker's Island, where Merceen introduces Luthor to the "Lex Cooperation", a large organization that worships Luthor as a martyr, and combatting the Regime through acts of terror. Lex Luthor addresses the Lex Cooperation, introducing them to the 6-V-94-S Pill to them, nick among it the "Super Pill". This would provide him the organization members with superhuman durability. The event is then cut short when Regime Hawkman and Regime Supergirl (Karen Starr) arrive with a fleet of Regime Soldiers to attack the Clan. Lex Luthor is repeatedly shot with an assault rifle, but survives thanks to the "Super Pill". Regime Hawkman attacks Lex Luthor, believing him to be the Lex Luthor from their world. Lex Luthor defeats Regime Hawkman, and attempts to remove his feathers with a knife. Regime Supergirl notices this, and quickly charges towards him. Lex Luthor shoots energy blasts at Karen, overpowering her. He proceeds to mock Regime Supergirl for leaving Superman and becoming Batman's 'pet', believing her to still be Kara Zor-El. A fight ensues, and Lex Luthor defeats Regime Supergirl. Insurgency Superman, Guy Gardner, Aquaman, Green Lantern, and Catwoman rush in, and both Regime Hawkman and Regime Supergirl retreat thanks to Mercy's call for help. The group is surprised to see Lex Luthor, which leads them to the conclusion that Superman was sent to the parallel dimension as well. Luthor is apprehended by Insurgency Superman. Lex Luthor is broken out of custody by Mercy Graves, despite her orders from Insurgency Superman. The two of them hijack a Regime vehicle, and confront Insurgency Joker on his way to assist the Insurgency forces against the Regime. Lex Luthor, ENDING after he defeat batman lex luthor extended the luthor clan make superman blow before him